


She Makes Me So...

by letymustdie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian likes getting spanked I guess, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Brian May, Vaginal Sex, dom reader, nipple play (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letymustdie/pseuds/letymustdie
Summary: Brian goes to a party while you wait for him in your hotel room. When he gets back, you have a surprise for him.- Or Brian goes for a swim, gets all wet and you're left to punish him (sorta)
Relationships: Brian May/Original Female Character(s), Brian May/You
Kudos: 15





	She Makes Me So...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting here so I'm still a bit nervous. This is inspired by that photo of Brian jumping inside a pool with his clothes on when Queen came to Brazil in '85. I had the basic idea inside my head so I thought hm if no one is going to write a story about Brian all subby and wet after a swim at the Copacabana Palace pool then I must be the one to do it. Anyway, enjoy and excuse some grammar errors, english is not my native language.

You glanced at the clock. He could be back any minute now. You adjusted your ponytail on the top of your head, the hot summer air making your baby hairs cling to your forehead and the back of your neck.

Queen had successfully played their concert at the majestic Rock in Rio festival. Thousands of fans had been there, through rain and mud, only to see the band perform. It was a huge success. Because of that, EMI decided to throw a party at the hotel to celebrate. You, being tired of the trip and also being backstage at the gig, decided it would be better if you stayed back in yours and Brian’s room while your boyfriend went downstairs for interviews and mingling with executives.

After a few hours though, you started feeling a bit bored, so you turned on the tv, watching the local news channel. You couldn’t make a single word they were saying but you could see images of the concerts of the evening. The broadcast cut to a live reporter and you noticed they were at your hotel, showing the party that was happening on the deck near the pool.

You found yourself smiling a bit, seeing Freddie laughing and drinking with models, while telling the viewers his thoughts on the show.

The camera then focused on Roger and Brian, standing near the balcony. While the reporter interviewed them, you couldn’t help but think about how hot Brian looked, his shirt with a few buttons undone, exposed chest glistening with sweat, smiling at the camera with those pointed teeth you loved. It was definitely a sight. You sighed, unconsciously clenching your legs together. _Great_ , now you were feeling horny.

Once the interview was over, you got up, turning off the television, and went to the giant bathroom, running yourself a nice cold bath to see if you’d cool down. You could feel your muscles relaxing a bit once you submerged your body in the cold water, but the flame-like waves of heat you were feeling on your lower body were nowhere near extinguished.

Feeling defeated, you got out of the bathtub, drying off with a fluffy towel and putting on some underwear. It was so hot you walked to where Brian had left his suitcase and pulled out one of his silk button up shirts, probably the only thing either of you had brought that wouldn’t feel uncomfortable in the humid weather. The material was nice and thin, and it smelled like Brian’s cologne.

“He should’ve been back already” you muttered under your breath as you considered calling the reception and asking to speak to Brian. A few moments later, however, you heard the sound of the lock and the room door opened, revealing Brian, soaking wet, holding his equally damp shirt on his hands.

“What the hell happened to you?” You enquired from your spot on the king sized bed. Brian smiled at you, sheepishly. “Uh...party was all the rage and people thought it would be funny to push me into the pool”

You arched an eyebrow.

“That’s it?”

He nodded, changing balance from one foot to another. You smiled, signaling him to come join you. He sat in front of you on the bed and you ran your hand through his damp curls. He subconsciously leaned into your touch and let out a low moan.

“Enjoyed your swim?” He nodded, eyes closed.

“Yeah” He mumbled. Suddenly you closed your hand around a few strands of hair. He moaned louder this time.

“The weather is quite hot isn’t it? Had to take a cold bath all by myself while you were downstairs having fun with all those models and important business men” He whimpered when you held his hair even tighter. “And speaking of fun, you seem to be enjoying this, aren’t you?”

You could see he was breathing heavily, brows furrowed and his wet pants clung deliciously tight around his body, evidencing his growing erection.

“Words, baby” You whispered in his ear.

“Yes...you-“

You smiled, kissing up his neck. He let out a deep sigh. “Yes?”

“...look great in my shirt”

You loosened your grip on his hair, sitting back on the heels of your feet on the bed and looking back at him through your eyelashes.

“I do. But I also think I’d look better without it, don’t you agree?” Brian nodded eagerly, shuffling closer and starting to slowly unbutton your shirt, letting it fall from your shoulders, your breasts exposed to the soft breeze that came in through the half open window. You pulled your hair tie from your hair, letting it cascade over your naked back.

You leaned in, meeting Brian’s mouth with yours. You sucked on his neck and massaged his chest, hovering your fingers around his nipples. He moaned a little, which only motivated you to keep going.

“Well, you made a right mess, dear, you better get out of those trousers”

Brian awkwardly did as you said, taking out his wet pants and tossing them somewhere behind him. You place your hands on his hips, tracing patterns on his skin.

“Look at me babe”

He raised his head. You went back to placing kisses on the exposed skin, nipping at the flesh of his throat.

“You were a really bad boy at that party, letting everyone see your half naked body. You look so delicious when you’re all wet” Brian again whimpered at your words.

“I’m not gonna punish you, but I won’t let you come before I do”

He sighed when you dropped your kisses to the column of his throat, working down his chest, taking your time sucking around the area of his nipples, leaving open-mouthed kisses. The sounds coming from his mouth were making you so wet you could feel yourself clenching at every sigh and moan that left his lips. He adjusted his position, laying down while you leaned between his open legs. Moving downwards, you kissed his tummy, tracing his V-line and after reaching the top of his underwear, mouthed at his bulge through the fabric, his hips subconsciously jumping to meet your mouth in search for more friction. Smiling a bit to yourself, you kept teasing him, kissing and nipping.

“Please” he panted. His cheeks and chest were flushed, and his erection was straining against the fabric of his underwear. If you continued your ministrations, he would cum soon.

“I believe it’s my turn now” You whispered, moving away from him, sitting back on the bed and slowly shimming out of your panties and laying down, head propped up on the pillows against the headboard. Brian followed every movement with his eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth.

He was feasting his eyes in the sight in front of him, of your body, naked and warm, your legs slightly open and a smirk on your lips.

Brian hovered above you, holding onto your thighs and opening your legs, kissing the inside of your legs and moving up your thighs towards your core. Your breath hitched in your throat. Normally you loved when he was slow on getting you all worked up, but you were already dripping and your patience was running short.

“Get on with it babe” You hummed.

He was quick to comply, holding your hips while he dove in, tongue pushing through your folds while the tip nudges your clit. You held in a gasp, one of your hands moving to grip at Brian’s hair, while the other played with your nipples. You moan loudly, and Brian took that as encouragement to keep going.

Your hips buckled and Brian moaned against you, sending vibrations through your entire body, making you curse and moan again. Then he went back to kissing your thighs, and you were about to scold at him when you felt one of his fingers spreading your wetness around your pussy, coating it with your juices and then entering you. He looked back at your face, taking in your expression and adding a second, then third finger, his lips and tongue going back to working on your clit while he fingered you.

Noticing your moans were getting higher by the minute, he sped up his movements, his fingers curling up inside you, stretching you out. Your back arched as you rolled your hips on his fingers and tongue, feeling an orgasm building up inside of you.

It wasn’t long until you were whining, hips bucking up as waves of pleasure coursed through your body, legs spasming as you came down from your high.

Brian pulled back, looking down at you, his hair sticking up in all directions. You bit your lip as he placed his fingers in his mouth, sucking the mess you had made on them, his lips plump and red from the recent activities.

“Fuck babe, you’re gorgeous” You mumbled, still a bit out of breath. He looked back at you, still sucking on his digits and moaning around them. You turned your attention to his underwear tenting in the front, and you decided it was enough teasing.

You sat up, moving his hand from his mouth and kissing him fervently, tasting yourself on his tongue. Working your hands down, you helped him get rid of his underwear.

His cock sprang up, angry red, hitting his stomach while precum oozed out the tip.

“You’re so ready, baby boy” You kissed his cheek, he looked at you, eyes glazed over.

You pushed him down on the bed, inverting your previous positions. You got on your knees and positioned yourself over him. Taking hold of his leaking cock, you lowered yourself down, impaling yourself on his throbbing dick and you both moaned at the feeling. Even after being with Brian for years, you still needed some time to get used to the stretch. You leaned over him, placing kisses around his neck, leaving marks on the skin. He looked completely fucked out, hair splayed on the pillow like a dark halo.

Once the slight ache went away, you started rolling your hips and bouncing on his cock, hands on his chest, helping you settle the rhythm. The only noise in the room being yours and Brian’s moans and the filthy sound of skin hitting skin.

Brian had his head thrown back, brows furrowed and mouth hanging open in an ‘o’ shape.

“You can let go whenever you want baby” You said, taking the chance to grab his chin, pulling him up. You gathered some saliva in your mouth and spat into his. He hummed, swallowing and then showing you his empty mouth, tongue hanging out to show what a good boy he was.

You smirked, circling your hand around his neck and putting a bit of pressure, cutting some of the air flow. That was enough to send Brian over the edge. He let go completely, moaning and whimpering, bucking his hips into you, eyes rolling back as he spilled his seed inside you.

You peppered kisses over his chest, muttering praises. However, when you tried to move away, he held your hips in place, his cock still inside you.

“You didn’t come a second time” He pointed out, his voice still raspy from his moans and from your hands around his neck. “I don’t need to, love, it’s fine” You shrugged.

“But I want you to come with me inside you, I want to feel you” He said, cheeks tinted a light pink. You kissed him as soon as those words left his lips and you switched positions so he was on top this time. He slowly entered you again, grunting as he did so.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, positioning his arms on the bed on either side of your head. ”Whatever you want, babe” You purr, circling your legs around his thin waist.

He slams against you, nice and slow for he’s still a bit sensitive from his last orgasm. He starts building up the rhythm, moaning your name almost like a prayer.

You kiss the junction of his shoulder and neck, starting to feel the familiar burn forming in your stomach. The closer you get from your release, you scratch down Brian’s back and he moans, positioning one of his hands between your bodies and teasing your overstimulated clit.

You cry out his name as your walls clench around him and you’re hit by hot waves of pleasure. You’re a complete mess.

“Come on Bri, fill me up” you encourage, moving your hands from his back and reaching down to place a hard slap on his ass.

He moans one more time, burying his face on your shoulder as his thrusts grow erratic and he empties himself inside you once more. Once he’s done, he collapses on top of you, breathless and with a few tears of pleasure running down his face.

Both of you just lay there, you can feel him growing flaccid but you don’t move, too exhausted to even consider it. Instead, you just dry Brian’s tears and caress down his back as he hums happily.

“I'm sorry for going to the party without you” He muttered, still a bit sluggish, slowly catching back his breath. You kiss his temple. “It's ok”

Brian tiredly rolls off of you and snuggles by your side, closing his eyes as you keep caressing his arm. The sound of his breathing is then replaced by soft snores, and you realized he had fallen asleep. Cautious not to wake him up, you lean over Brian, turning off the lamps on the bedside tables and throwing the covers over your naked bodies, you turn on the bed, facing him, and place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“But next party I’m coming with you” You whisper to your sleeping boyfriend.


End file.
